


Машина любви

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake Love, Humor, M/M, Plot Devices, Science Bros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Если любое ружьё по законам жанра должно выстрелить, то любая машина должна включиться. И натворить дел.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Kudos: 5





	Машина любви

— Любовное зелье? — Циско поморщился. — Звучит странно даже для такого поттеромана, как ты.  
— Я напомню тебе об этом, когда ты будешь полночи перед конвентом не давать мне уснуть, правильно паяя диоды в волшебную палочку, — пообещал Хартли. — Повторю: я сказал, что эта штука умеет влиять с помощью звука на нервные импульсы, формируя новые устойчивые связи…  
— Подобно волшебным зельям, например, любовному, — процитировал Рамон.  
Хартли вздохнул. Сравнение уже не казалось таким удачным.  
— В общем, я не знаю, как его проверить, — пожаловался он. — Я же не могу экспериментировать на людях. Я пробовал на крысах — кажется, они начинают симпатизировать мне и даже слушаются простых команд. Но…  
Циско задумчиво повертел в пальцах карандаш.  
— Думаешь, можно обратить это против особо агрессивных мета-людей?  
Хартли пожал плечами:  
— Почему бы и нет? Мне не нравится то, как часто Барри попадает в беду. Да и ты, между прочим, мне небезразличен, а рядом с Флэшем ты постоянно в опасности.  
— Вау, — хмыкнул Циско. — И ты примерил на себя роль Купидона?  
— Моё сравнение с зельем было всё-таки лучше.

— Я не виноват, что ты ходишь в СТАР Лабс как к себе домой!  
— Мне кажется, — протянул неспешно Снарт, — что это больше ваша проблема. Тем не менее, — в ледяном взгляде Капитана Холода на миг мелькнула неуверенность, — боюсь, мне будет проблематично покинуть вашу священную лабораторию, пока ваш драгоценный Флэш висит на мне.  
— Не беспокойся, — восторженно заверил его Барри. — Хочешь, я понесу тебя на руках?  
Ситуация была крайне серьёзной, но Циско едва удерживался от смеха. Ещё бы: опаснейший преступник Централ-Сити, Леонард Снарт, умело скрывающий начинающуюся панику за привычно нахальным выражением лица, и Флэш, его «геройская заноза в заднице», совершенно не по-дружески обнимающий своего врага за талию.  
Ладно, с Флэшем было уже не смешно. Циско попытался представить, что может сделать Хартли, когда узнает об этом. Или Уэллс. Или Джо… Боже, нет, только не Джо!  
— Какого дьявола ты вообще схватился за эту штуку? — Снарт кивнул головой в сторону небольшого генератора специфичного звукового излучения — той самой разработки Хартли, которую Рамон в шутку обозвал «Машиной любви».  
— Какого дьявола ты припёрся сюда? — буркнул в ответ Циско. Ну конечно, когда видишь лицом к лицу того, кто недавно пытал твоего брата, реакция схватиться за первую попавшуюся вещь вполне адекватна. И соскользнувший с переключателя палец, и внезапно примчавшийся на сигнал тревоги Барри — всё это просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств.  
Капитан Холод вздохнул.  
— Лучше бы снова угрожал мне пылесосом.  
В неловком молчании Циско отстранённо наблюдал, как Барри пытается залезть Снарту под одежду, а тот понемногу краснеет — от ярости.  
— Тебе лучше придумать, как это исправить, — его голос настолько мягкий и вкрадчивый, что Циско понял: ещё немного, и Холод повторит историю с похищением, только на этот раз придётся спешно разрабатывать что-либо, нивелирующее эффект.  
— Мне… — очевидно, что звать Хартли сюда лично — не лучшая идея. — Мне надо позвонить.  
Набирал номер Циско под заигрывающий смех Барри и нервные окрики Снарта.  
— Хартли, — начал он издалека, — помнишь свою машину приворотного зелья?  
— Да, а что?  
Придумывать, как объясниться, стало сложнее.  
— А ты знаешь, как нейтрализовать её эффект? Ну, просто интересно, теоретически.  
Пауза, во время которой слышно возмущённый рык Холода.  
— Франциско Рамон, что у тебя произошло?  
Обречённо прикрыв глаза, Циско приготовился к худшему и честно начал рассказывать.

Хартли умело изображал ответственность и задумчивость, но Циско, знавший его как никто другой, видел: тот едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться на месте.  
— На самом деле, — Хартли в упор смотрел в глаза Снарту, — эффект, не подкреплённый повторным стимулом, быстро проходит. С первого раза цепь не успевает стать постоянной, так что это временно.  
— Насколько быстро? — Холод снова говорил спокойно и неспешно. Дуло его пушки было покрыто лёгкой изморозью. — От Флэша меня отделяет два с половиной метра льда. Нескольких минут хватит?  
Хартли прыснул, но тут же вновь сделался серьёзным:  
— Где-то пять-шесть дней.  
Снарт медленно моргнул:  
— Дней? — он ухитрился произнести это слово как целое предложение.  
— Крысам этого времени хватало.  
Циско отвернулся, беззвучно хохоча.  
— Крысам, значит.  
— Я же не мог экспериментировать на людях? И кстати, — Хартли ухмыльнулся, — мне кажется, тебе лучше немедленно уходить. Скоро Барри привыкнет к любовной лихорадке и сообразит, что пройти сквозь стену будет быстрее, чем топить лёд.  
Прощальный взгляд Снарта хотелось сфотографировать и выложить в инстаграм с подписью «Когда увидел экранизацию любимой игры».


End file.
